


After School Special

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Isaac loves Lydia, Lydia loves Isaac, Public Sex, Sexual Content, a scene of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Lydia pretends she doesn't see the look that Isaac is giving her in chemistry, she never does, but she does see it. She knows what cocky, half grin that he's giving her means and she's on board with what Isaac is silently asking her. They shouldn't be doing this, especially not now when almost all their friends are werewolves and can smell them all over each other. She doesn't want to stop, and neither does Isaac so naturally they don't. It shouldn't work, what they have, but it does. They're both a little too damaged for a real relationship at the moment, but they're there for each other like they should be.

Sometimes they act like friends, like when Isaac asks for help in math and Lydia tutors him until he understands everything that they've gone over in class. But other times they act like more like lovers. Sometimes, Lydia finds notes in her locker saying nothing but how nice she looks or how helpful she was when dealing with whatever monster they had to deal with this week. She keeps them, she feels like she has too, and she hides them in her room where Isaac cannot find them when he sneaks through her window.

Lydia doesn't know what to make of them, she doesn't ask and Isaac doesn't tell her. They don't get along sometimes especially now that Isaac's loyalty has shifted towards Scott while hers has moved more towards Derek. It's the opposite of when they started, but it's how it's played out for both of them. She still trusts Scott, with her life even, but if the world was ending she would stand next to Derek. It doesn't matter though, because both packs know that it would Lydia and Isaac would stand with each other before picking sides.

The bell rings, and Lydia moves to get her things before walking towards her locker. She's thinking about her math homework when a warm body pushes against her, it makes her smirk to herself, and she opens her locker to look in the little mirror to see Isaac's equally smirking face looking back at her. “Want to work on homework after school?” He asks,and she moves to reapply her lipstick while humming without really answering.

“We'll see.” She says, smiling. Isaac smiles as he slides her hand up her leg before pulling away when he sees Scott coming towards him. Scott smiles at both of them before he talking to Kira about something, and Lydia turns towards Isaac with an eyebrow raised. “Trying to keep me secret?” She asks, going for coy and playful but coming off as demanding. It makes Isaac chuckle as he leans against the lockers, and he looks her up and down.

“I didn't want him making another comment about what we're doing.” Isaac says, pulling his sweater up to his elbows while he hums to himself. Lydia gives him a curious look while she shuts her locker after grabbing her textbook for history.

“And what are we doing?” Lydia asks, curiously. Isaac gives her another look with his head turned some to the side, and he hums to himself while he shrugs his shoulders at her. Lydia is about to continue questioning him, they need to talk about this, but the bell rings so they're both running towards class without another word to each other.

****

Isaac is hiking up Lydia's tight skirt to pull down her panties while she's opening up the condom wrapper, and Isaac snags it from her with grin before she's taking it back to slip onto him. Isaac licks lips, he loves the feeling of Lydia touching him, and he smiles at her while he slides into her. He just loves her touching him, it doesn't matter if it's like this or just brushing past him in the hallway, but this is what he loves.

They're in the janitor closet at school, they really shouldn't be doing it here, but Lydia asked him and Isaac cannot say no to Lydia Martin. Isaac pumps in and out of her, kissing her to keep her quiet. He likes her being loud, just not where they can caught, and he makes quick work of making her come. Sometimes, she finishes her first sometimes Isaac does. Normally, it's Isaac, but he doesn't mind licking Lydia until she's writhing, panting and begging. It's his favorite thing to do.

“I've got kids to tutor.” Lydia says when they're done, straightening her skirt while she rebuttons her blouse. Isaac is fixing his pants, and he nods his head. Lydia gives him one last look before kissing his cheek, and she moves to go to the library.

****

Lydia is walking towards her car after staying late to tutor some underclassmen when she's attacked, they slam her head against the car before she's managing to get free. She turns around to see that they're wolves, eyes bright blue and terrifying, and she doesn't get a scream out before they're moving advancing towards her again. She feels a trickle of blood falling down her temple, and she backs away more. She's not helpless and fragile, but she doesn't stand a chance against two werewolves.

A loud growl makes her turn her head, and she sighs when she sees Isaac and Scott running towards her. She takes the other werewolves distraction to kick one of them in the face with her high heel, and one of wolves grab her legs. Isaac charges at him before growling loudly as he claws at the wolf to let her go, and the other wolf howls in pain before moving to run away along with his friend. She moves to stand when Scott helps her up, and Isaac is still snarling and vicious. “Isaac, they're gone. I think we need to take her to the hospital.” Scott says, and that takes Isaac's attention away from being angry to nod at Scott.

****

Lydia doesn't have a concussion or anything, she just needs two stitches before she's going to tell Derek about what happened so that he can look into it. She doesn't want to make a big deal about it, but if Derek finds out and she doesn't tell him than he'll get upset with her. “It was just rogues.” Derek tells her, looking over the wound while Stiles pretends he's not listening in to make sure she' okay.

“I know. I'm fine.” Lydia says, and Derek moves to get her something to clean the blood off with and she moves to follow him so she can ask him something. Derek knows that she has too, so he lets her follow him. “Do you love Stiles?” Lydia asks, and Derek looks at her in surprise as he cleans her wound.

“Yes, I do. Why do you ask?” Derek asks her, and Lydia just shrugs her shoulders while she moves to finish cleaning herself up. Derek doesn't pressure her into telling him, he sort of wants to in order to find out why she's asking him such questions. Lydia just licks her lips for a second before moving to pat his arm in a silent goodbye as she moves to go home.

****

“Do you love me?” Lydia asks, and Isaac stops mid thrust to look at her. They're doing it again, sleeping together without talking about what it means. Isaac picks his head up from where he was sucking a dark mark on her breast, and he stops moving his hips. Lydia doesn't why she asked him that, especially now, but she has to know. It's okay if he doesn't, just as long as he doesn't lie about it to her.

“Do you love me?” Isaac asks, and Lydia looks at him in surprise. She was excepting a no or a not in that way or even Isaac pretending he didn't hear her. Lydia licks her lips before she shifts her legs some, and she looks up at him.

“I think so.” Lydia answers him, and Isaac smiles some at her while he leans down to kiss her while he starts to move again. It feels different this time, better somehow. Which is saying a lot since Isaac is the best man she's slept with, and she moans with every thrust. She runs her hands down his back, quietly whispering his name, and when Isaac finishes he's reaching down to rub her. She throws her head back, soft screams of pleasure are echoing through the room, they're loud to Isaac's ears.

Isaac watches her face while he moves to kiss her as he slips his fingers inside of her to replace himself, and Lydia kisses him back while clawing at his chest desperately to be closer to him. Isaac almost always knows when she's about to come, it's as if he can sense it, and he leans down to kiss up her neck. Lydia's panting as she rocks into his fingers, and she isn't excepting it when Isaac nips at her neck hard enough to leave a mark. It doesn't hurt, it feels good actually, and she moans. “I love you.” Isaac tells her, and Lydia cries as she comes.

****

Lydia pretends that she doesn't see the look that Isaac is giving her from the back of the classroom, but she doesn't mind blowing him a kiss when the teacher isn't paying attention.

 


End file.
